


You've got nothing to fear, I'm here

by MangaBitch



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Affection, Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Awkwardness, Beating, Beds, Bitterness, Bonding, Break Up, Broken Bones, Bruises, Bullying, Cake, Child Abuse, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Comfort Food, Confrontations, Confusion, Cousins, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Dessert & Sweets, Dysfunctional Family, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eyepatch, F/F, False Accusations, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear, Feels, Female Bonding, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Flashbacks, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gift Giving, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Loneliness, Love, Memories, Napping, Nurses, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Post-Reflections, Presents, Protectiveness, Rage, Role Models, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scents & Smells, School, School Uniforms, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Reflection, Serious Injuries, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Sister-Sister Relationship, Social Anxiety, Strawberries, Students, Sulking, Tea, Time Skips, Trauma, Unexpected Visitors, Watching, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Isuzu Sohma and Kisa sohma visit each other in hospital during their recovery at the hands of Akito. Set in the timelines during Kisa's abuse after Hiro confesses he loved her to Akito. Then after Isuzu breaks up with Hatsuharu to protect him after Akito punishes her for seducing him.





	1. unfair punishment

**Author's Note:**

> In the anime and Manga, Kisa is very close to Haru like a little sister. Because of their insecurities and close relationship with Haru, I feel like these two would get along well. I see Rin as a big sister to Kisa and her babysitting her when visiting with Haru.

Kisa gazed in oblivious silence out of the hospital window, her amber eyes filled with an empty sadness. Her brain still fuzzy having only just woken from her nap some time ago, so she was not fully awake. This place was so strange, the smell of chemicals in the air, the sound of sick people all around. She had never visited a hospital before, due to the fact that Hatori was the family doctor and often took care of their medical needs. But in this scenario she had ended up needing more serious medical care than he could provide.

She wished he was here now, due to the fact he knew how to make her feel calm. She wished he was here to make her feel better and take her home. She did want to be here, she wanted to go home. The nurses were nice but they never told her anything, they just told her not to worry and just think about getting better. They told her lies and avoided the subject, instead of telling her the truth. She just wanted her mummy, she just wanted to leave.

A medical eye patch remained strapped to her eye via medical tape. For her eye was still swollen and sore from hitting the wall at such a severe angle. When she remembered being hit by Akito, there was blood which scared her. She was told by her mother she had external and internal bruising, including a broken arm. The cause of Akito's abuse upon her. Though they could heal her physical wounds, the impact on her emotional psyche could never truly recover. The look of hatred and rage in Akito's eyes was not one she would forget so easily.

Though she was the head of the family and controlled all the zodiac, she was a merciless god who could be as wicked as the devil himself or frighteningly sweet, capable of wearing the mask of an angel. Never caring how much pain and suffering she caused her family, so long as they never left her side and the bond remained intact. Warning them of what would happen if they ever went against her, should they ever try to leave her side and break their precious bond to god. She had always been sure to avoid Akito unless it was the new year's banquet or the family head called upon her to speak. She had never been highly favoured in god's eyes compared to the likes of Yuki, Hatori and Hatsuharu. But she was confused as to what action of hers had caused god to hate her. After slamming her against a wall as she walked down the hall with Hiro. He dragged her to a room by her hair, yanking and twisting as hard as he could. Akito isolated her alone in a room in the house, where Hiro couldn't find her. Slapping her again and again until her face hurt she was blinded by tears.

She had been so scared, she had begged Akito to stop, crying and screaming that she was sorry and didn't know what she did wrong. But Akito just said it was her fault and she deserved it. It wasn't until Shigure and Hatori had intervened and found her did Akito back off and leave her be. She had been so frightened, knowing what Akito was capable of with her rage, but she didn't understand what she had done to invoke such a reaction from the family head. Though she was a child, one of the youngest members of the zodiac, her cute appearance and sweet nature was a weapon in the eyes of God. Her naïve innocence and golden blonde hair were causing affection to be diverted away from Akito. But Kisa didn't know this. Akito physically beat a 12-year-old girl until she passed out because she was jealous of her. The other male Zodiac members were very doting on Kisa and very affectionate with her. Akito was known to hate any female member of the Zodiac despite being a woman herself, misogyny.

Her mother had been in and out of hospital the past couple of days making sure she was recovering well. She would bring in books, homework and the likes to keep her busy. She was very worried about Kisa, she had spoken since the incident or starting school. Her mother was very confused about why Akito had attacked her child. What she had done to get on her bad side, she was such a well behaved girl. She did all she could to help Kisa feel better and reassure her that things would return to normal once she was well again.

Hiro had visited often with flowers, but he always looked so sad when he came to see her. Giving her a pained look like he was about to cry. But how could he look Kisa in the eye and explain that it was his fault as to why Akito had turned on her in the first place. He had nearly cried at the very sight of her in hospital. Kisa didn't understand why he was being so cold to her all of a sudden, did he hate her now? Were they no longer friends? She didn't want for any of this to have happened.

Suddenly, she heard a sound approaching from down the hall. Though faint at first it soon became clearer. They were footsteps, the sound of heeled shoes on the marble floor of the hospital. She wondered if her mother had come back or if another nurse was checking up on her again. She didn't know who else would want to visit her in a place like this. Before she could speak up, the hospital door slid open with a loud slam. The door rattling on it hinges from the force of impact. Kisa's eyes widened in surprise, she never thought her of all people would come to see her.

A fierce-looking Isuzu was standing in the doorway, her cheeks red from running here, a look if silent rage in her eyes. She had heard what had happened from Hiro and Hatsuharu, he had nearly been in tears while telling her. Blaming himself over and over for having said anything at all. Everyone aside from Akito had known that Hiro had a crush on Kisa, they went to the same school and were rarely seen apart from one another. Their relationship reminded her of how she and Haru acted when they were kids. They knew about how much he cared about Kisa and what she meant to him. Ever since Akito attacked Kisa, he had been blaming himself.

He had been sat alone sulking, his sharp tongue and sarcastic nature was worse than usual in hopes of hiding the conflict and pain he had on the inside. The girl he loved had been attacked by Akito because he wanted to share his love for her. How was he supposed to know that sharing his feelings would lead to Akito snapping and taking it out on Kisa. But everyone knew he was just hurting, that he was venting his feelings the only way he knew how to for a boy his age.

Isuzu was still wearing her school uniform, having run here all the way from class. She didn't care if she skipped, she thought the whole thing tedious anyway. Often skipping school due to hating it entirely. In her hand was a bouquet of flowers, Kisa guessed she must have run here. Being the horse of the Zodiac, she was very fast, effortlessly capable of joining her school track team. She was often jealous of how confident Isuzu appeared, able to speak her mind so easily compared to herself.

Though they rarely saw each other aside from banquets or when she was with Haru. Kisa had always known about Rin, given she and Haru were rarely apart. But Isuzu had never treated her coldly, though awkward with affection, she did show tenderness to the young tiger. "Isuzu nee-san" Kisa replied in a quiet voice. She was a little blurry due to one of her eyes still being injured. But she was happy to see her but worried about the look on her face. She knew like Haru, Isuzu also had a frightening temper and wild spirit.

Isuzu sighed heavily, she was relieved to see Kisa recovering but it broke her heart to see her like this. No wonder Hiro had been so distressed about the whole situation. She approached Kisa in silence, almost looming over the younger girl like a shadow. In one of her hands, she was holding a carrier bag. She gazed at Kisa in silence, her black eyes intense, filled with a longing sadness and look of hurt. She could see Kisa's swollen eye, her pale skin was coloured with bluish-purple bruises. One of her arms in a sling. Akito had beaten her like a rag doll but seemed to have held back.

Akito was known for her spiteful behaviour towards the female members of the zodiac but she tolerated them. The only girl she had not lashed out towards was Kagura, only due to her affections for Kyo. However, she was known for her clinginess and possessiveness towards male zodiac members. She hated anyone who tried to divert affection away from her or come between the bond of the zodiac and god. She had already hurt her and now Kisa, knowing no limit to her cruelty.

She then pulled Kisa into a tight hug, pressing her face against her chest protectively. However, did not hold her tight enough to cause pain to her injuries. She could feel her heart aching in pain, silent tears that she fought back from falling. When she walked into the room, gazing at Kisa. She saw herself, the child she had been sitting alone and confused in a hospital room after her parents beat her half to death.

She knew Haru looked at Kisa as a little sister, her being fondest of all to him next to Yuki. She was such a sweet little girl who was probably the purest of the entire Zodiac. She learned from Haru about the frequent bullying she endured at the hands of her classmates due to her unnatural hair colour. Though she was closest of all to Haru, even she loved Kisa. She was innocent, she had never known any pain or sadness because of her curse. She wanted to protect that, she wanted her to be happy. Her mother loved her, she knew a happy life, a safe place. Isuzu gripped Kisa closer, burying her nose into her soft hair. Her long black hair tickling the younger girls cheeks. "Gomen, you never deserved this. Of all people Akito should have never have touched you" Isuzu whispered painfully. Kisa didn't even know what she had done wrong, Hiro would never tell her out of fear she would blame herself.

Kisa softened, she could hear the sadness in Isuzu's voice. She sensed that the older girl was restraining her urge to cry. But why? She didn't understand why Isuzu was so unhappy. She could feel her trembling as she held her close. But she didn't want her to feel that way. To which she nuzzled against Isuzu affectionately, gently fingering a strand of her black hair for comfort.

* * *

Kisa lay against her pillow comfortably, eagerly eating the jelly Isuzu had so kindly brought her. It was strawberry flavour, her favourite. A gentle smile on her face as she inserted the spoon of scarlet dessert into her mouth. It brought a comforting feeling to her chest. She hadn't been eating much since she came here, mainly because of the pain and fear at first. Later becoming anxious and the food not tasting as good as it did at home. So her mother brought food in, due to the fact Kisa had always been picky with her food.

Isuzu sat by her bedside, absentmindedly eating her own dessert, a peach flavoured jelly. Ever since she arrived she hadn't stopped staring at Kisa, watching her like a hawk. Though there was nothing to stop her from doing so, she feared Akito would visit Kisa and threaten her. She was relieved to see Kisa alive and she knew Haru would be too, but god knows how long she would be in this place until she could return to school. It was a fact that the Sohma's had a bad habit of sweeping their ugliness under the rug and pretending it never happened. That went for abuse of any kind as well.

Kisa was just a few years older than she had been when her parents gave her to Kagura's family. Just as innocent as she had been before she realized the corruption and lies that her parents had tried so desperately to hide. Kisa had only ever known a good life, to which she was deserving of. But that made it worse that Akito had turned on her. She picked out the weakest member of the zodiac and used her as an example as to what she was capable of. Further damaging her zodiac.

Kisa stared bashfully at Isuzu as she ate, a look of wonder in her eyes. She was still as pretty as ever. She had always thought Isuzu was the prettiest of all the female members of the Zodiac. Her pale alabaster skin, her dark black eyes like the night sky, her long silky black hair like a horses mane. She was well known for her lovely figure too. Secretly, she had always admired Isuzu. She wondered if she would be as pretty as she when she grew up too.

She got the feeling that Isuzu had always been jealous of her in some way, more so because of the close relationship she had with her mother. But she had never acted coldly or bitter towards her because of this. She had never been able to understand why Isuzu was always so cold and distant, knowing she was really a good person. So she simply followed her instinct when trying to approach her. "A… Arigato Isuzu nee-chan, this is really good" Kisa mumbled shyly. Now she had some pretty flowers in her room to brighten it up. It had felt so lonely and bright in here before, now it felt nicer.

Isuzu softened, ever since she came to live with Kagura. She had distanced herself from others, feeling as though she couldn't breathe around cheerful and huggy people. Like she was suffocating in their happiness. She had never been good with emotions, connecting to others or dealing with any sort of affection. But she did love Kisa in her own way, trying her hardest to show she did care. "Do you want me to ask Haru to come?" she asked calmly. She knew he was currently dealing with Akito and checking up with Kisa's mother. He was too angry to show his face to Kisa, he didn't want to scare her. But he would be happy to know she was doing better.

Kisa blushed, hiding her face behind her bangs bashfully. She nodded nervously, she had wanted to ask Isuzu but worried that she may be a bother. She was so happy to see Isuzu, this place got so quiet sometimes like she would be alone here forever. She was trying hard to be able to speak up and make new friends at her school, but it wasn't working. She just didn't fit in and she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to make them like her or tell her mother.

Isuzu got up slowly, placing her jelly on the table beside her. She wrapped her arms around Kisa's neck, resting her head atop the younger zodiac. She could never bring herself to be cruel to Kisa. She always held back her sharp tongue, knowing she would make Kisa cry. She knew that kisa dealt with social anxiety and self-consciousness. The girls at her school belittling her and mocking her strange appearance made her close into herself. But she saw it as beautiful, it was such an unusual colour. Her tawny blonde hair, bright as the sun itself.

"I'll stay until he shows up" she promised warmly. Truthfully, she wanted to ease her own anger until Haru knew she was here with Kisa. She wouldn't leave her alone out of fear that something else would happen. So she would guard her until Haru came if only to ease her own conscience. Knowing Kisa would appreciate the company, having someone familiar to help pass the time.


	2. Dark haired beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa visits Rin in hospital after Akito attacks her due to learning of her romance with Hatsuharu

Isuzu lay bitterly in her hospital bed, her long black hair tumbling down her back. Adorning a white hospital gown wrapped tightly around herself, hoping to hide the gauze bound around her breasts. Wrapped bandages around her left arm and right wrist. She had a patch over her left cheek fixed with medical tape, internal and external bruising on account of being pushed out of the window. A broken arm and several years worth of psychological trauma all thanks to Akito. Having not moved since her arrival.

She felt numb inside, she couldn't move. She didn't want to speak, she didn't want to eat, she didn't want anything. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out, screaming to the heavens of how cruel they were. Why was her love for Haru seen as wrong? Why did god claim to love her cursed zodiac yet attack her when she fell for another cursed member? Surely that meant they would never part from her, they would still live alongside god. Why did she selfishly want their love individually and not share it with others?

This was probably the hardest choice she had ever had to make in her life. But she had to do this, she had to find the cure, the way to break the chain and set everyone free. So they could live their own lives free of Akito's will, so the bond would be broken. They may have been called a family but it felt anything but, it was like they were all prisoners forced to live under the rule of the jade god. Unable to act freely and forever bound to follow god's will until the day they died. She couldn't keep living like this, following the rules of someone else.

She had made the choice to break up with Haru, not wanting him to suffer any longer because of her. She couldn't bear something worse happening to Haru, she would never be able to live with herself. By now he had probably gone ballistic, turning into his black self and had an outburst. But it was for the best, she broke his heart to protect him from Akito. She knew Akito would never hurt Hatsuharu, she loved all of her male Zodiac members, treating them with a form of manipulative fondness. Able to make them act as her puppets, pulling their lives like strings.

Akito had been furious to learn she had been involved with Haru, pushing her out of the window which should have killed her. Accusing her of seducing Haru and stealing him away from her. Akito was known for being a cunning woman, god loved her male zodiac but loathed the women for ever even existing. She blinded Hatori for loving Kana and bringing an outsider into the family. She locked Yuki away after his mother sold him to her, then spent her time physically and mentally abusing her until he became of her very presence. Leaving him the only person to understand her mentality on a personal level. She beat Kisa for Hiro falling in love with her, she abused her supposed beloved zodiac causing them to fear the consequences. So much for god loving them, Akito was more like a witch cursing them together in a hellish bond.

She was bitter, jealous and childishly selfish, constantly trying to make them act under her own will. They were to graduate and live with her on the compound for the rest of their lives. Never to leave her side until the day they died, she couldn't live like that. Knowing she had to live to Akito's rules and would be punished otherwise? There had to be a better way of living than the misery they were forced to endure under Akito. She claimed they could never leave her and the bond was absolute, but there had to be a way to break it for good. There had to be a way of severing the link that bound them together like this.

Isuzu couldn't bear the thought of Akito hurting Haru the same way she did Yuki or Hatori. She would never be able to live with herself if anything happened to him because of her. She wanted to break this damn curse so they could be free, to live and to love. She wanted to be able to stand by his side without fear of Akito threatening them again. She didn't want to have to stand in the shadows while Akito held Haru in the light, keeping them apart. She hadn't been to the hospital since she was a child when her parents abused her for being born cursed. Throwing her away as easily as they had faked their love for her. They nearly killed her because they didn't know how to love her anymore.

She missed Haru so much like there was an empty hole in her chest, void of any happiness. He was the one good thing she had in her life after a life of loneliness and pain. He chased away her demons and made her feel loved. She didn't deserve to be so happy. She knew that and god had reminded her of that, but she couldn't help but be selfish and want Haru all to herself. She couldn't live a life without him, he was her safe place, her home to return to.

Hiro had visited her room recently, being the one who saw what Akito did. Running to get help, so the ambulance could be called so Rin wouldn't die from her injuries. Even bringing flowers to brighten her room and help her feel better. Kagura, her doting cousin had of course visited. Nearly crying in hysterics after learning what Akito had done. Her family had taken her in after her parents disowned her, leaving her an orphan. Having been so worried about her, though she felt like she was suffocating under Kagura's love. She knew that Kagura ultimately meant well, but her overbearing love she claimed to want to share often made her uncomfortable. Forcing that painfully sickening smile on her face, why not just be honest about her rage? About that Kyo didn't love her as much as she loved him, too accept her negative feelings so she could move on.

She then heard footsteps approaching down the hall towards her room. Wondering who could possibly be visiting her. She had nobody who would miss her or notice her even being gone. Hell, she acknowledged the rest of the zodiac but their bond didn't mean she had to like them. But she had always been alone anyway, the only person she truly cared for was Haru. Their footsteps sounding light and patient.

The hospital room door opened slowly, Isuzu's gaze slowly turning towards the door. To her surprise, Kisa stood in the doorway hesitantly. Her gaze was lowered to the floor, her appearance shy and awkward. Wearing her junior high uniform of which she attended. Though going to the same school, they were in different years. She was clutching a bag tightly in her hand, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. She had never been much of an outspoken girl. But she was touched that Kisa had come to visit her so eagerly, just as she had done when Kisa was hospitalized.

"K… Kon'nichiwa Isuzu nee-chan" Kisa replied nervously. She brought her some cake on the way to the hospital. She didn't know what kind she liked, only remembering she had a sweet tooth too. In the end she simply chose to buy her strawberry shortcake as it was her personal favourite. She couldn't take it back and change it so she hoped she made the right choice. She wasn't good at making decisions on her own but she had to stop relying on others so much, it wouldn't get her anywhere.

Isuzu softened, a warm feeling filling her chest. Just like how she visited Kisa after Akito attacked her, she had returned the favour by bringing her something too. Such an innocent yet meaningful gesture. Isuzu slowly began to sit up, though pain shot through her body doing so. She managed to pat her bed gesturing to Kisa that it was alright for her to approach.

Kisa took a deep breath before slowly approaching the bed, placing the cake on the bedside table. She knew that Haru nii-chan was very upset at what Akito had done to Isuzu. Heartbroken that she had broken up with him because of what happened. She knew Haru loved her very much, which is why Kisa didn't understand why Isuzu would choose to leave him alone to suffer. "I… I brought you cake" Kisa mumbled shyly. Her mum had thought it was a nice thing to do, especially after how she had done the same when she was in hospital. At least the journey along the way had allowed her to prepare herself something to say in conversation.

She never knew what to say to Isuzu, she was the kind of girl who spoke on her own terms and seemed hard to approach. The coldness of her eyes made her hard to understand despite her gentle heart. She was a complicated person and not many understood her very well. The only people who truly saw her on a personal level were older adult sohma's, Yuki and Hatsuharu. They were the only people who understand Isuzu's heart and mind.

Isuzu peeked at the gift in silence, Her appetite had never been the same since her childhood which was partially the reason as to why she was so thin. But it did look tasty, knowing how Kisa had put thought into this. There did seem to be enough for two people anyway. It would be cruel of her to waste this and hurt Kisa's feelings. She sighed wearily "Oi, can we get some help please?" she called out in annoyance, trying to restrain her temper as to not upset Kisa. She wasn't feeling sick, though she hurt in so many ways. But some tea with this cake would be a nice compliment.

Eventually a nurse came into the room, wearing such a forced smile on her face Isuzu felt sick. She looked surprised upon seeing Kisa sitting on the bed beside her. "Miss Sohma, are you feeling ok?" she asked in concern. She knew that Isuzu was prone to panic attacks that often caused severe bouts of nausea. If she ever needed help with anything she only needed to ask. But if only she would try eating her meals they prepared for her.

Isuzu cringed at the patronizing tone of the nurse, she had always tolerated her anxiety in her own way. She didn't need these people clamouring over her like a porcelain doll. "I would like some tea for me and my imouto" she replied calmly trying to hide her annoyance. Though Kisa may want milk and sugar due to her mutual sweet tooth. The nurse smiled, her visitor was certainly a very cute little girl. Such unusual hair but such a beauty indeed. She nodded politely before closing the door behind her to prepare tea for two. It was nice to know Isuzu had a guest, given she spent so much time alone.

* * *

Isuzu sighed in content, a pleasure she hadn't felt in a very long time. The cake had been very tasty, somehow appeasing her mood into a more pleasant one. It was a humourous irony that she brought Kisa jelly in hospital, now the latter was bringing her cake. But it had succeeded in making her feel better. She remembered as a child how her parents briefly had tea parties when they were in a good mood. Of course that hadn't happened in a very long time, the thought of them made her cringe most days.

But sitting alone in her room, Kisa sitting by her side in silence. No talking, no forced conversation, simply enjoying the quiet and acknowledging one another. She could handle this, a familiar feeling of normality, no false airs, simply two people appreciating each others company in silence while eating cake. Making her realize how quiet and lonely this place could become when you spent so much time alone. It was deafening, making her even more eager to get out of here sooner rather than later.

Kisa sipped her tea quietly, taking small bites of the cake. She was glad to see Isuzu eating, she had heard that while a resident here she had been denying meals. She knew Isuzu had an issue with eating due to her panic attacks, but it brought her relief to know she was trying. She was trying to get better, trying to get stronger so she could leave this place. She was still fighting despite still being injured, she thought that was amazing.

Isuzu stopped eating, lowering her fork temporarily. She was no fool, she could sense the concern of Kisa. She had always looked at the older male Sohma's as older brothers or father figures. Due to Haru always having been fond of Kisa, Isuzu would often help babysit her. She had never been good at speaking to people, she avoided all the girls in her school. She tolerated Kagura, she avoided Tohru and she hated Akito. But she loved Kisa, she treasured her sweet heart and angelic nature.

She then slowly leaned over to hug Kisa, despite the ache in her body. She truly appreciated her visit and trying to make her feel better. She could tolerate Kisa's company while here, she was never overbearing and never made her feel uncomfortable. She simply tried to cheer her up. "Arigato Kisa-chan, this was nice" she thanked her cousin calmly. Not many people in the Sohma family were aware of her sweet tooth. She had often felt embarrassed about her childish interests. Maybe part of her childhood self still remained inside her, trying to break free.

Kisa teared up, a wave of relief filling her. Slowly placing her hands on Isuzu's back, hoping she was not causing her pain. She was glad to know she was doing better, Haru nii-chan would be so relieved to hear. He was someone who loved her most of all "Hai" she agreed tenderly. It wasn't fair, why did the female Zodiac curses have to suffer like this? All for being loved. Was that so wrong?


End file.
